fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raion Nokai
Raion Nokai is an independant mage who primarily travels on his own. Appearance Raion has medium length hair and red eyes. His attire normally consists of a white shirt, black pants, a loosely knotted tie, black boots and a black coat that he wears overs his shoulders similar to a cape. Another noticeable part of his appearance are the multiple burn marks all over his body which were received when he saved his two friends Rosalyn and Kaoru from a devastating fire that was caused by a certain man's attack that had killed everyone else. Personality Raion is normally very distant and cold to others, sometimes even displaying rudeness to those around him. He is quite proud and doesn't like to admit his mistakes out loud although he will internally reflect on them. Despite appearances, he is not completely rash and can assess the situation with a calm mind due to needing one as a gunner. He does however, let his rage get the best of him at times, especially when he's up against an enemy. He also cares for those who are close to him, especially Rosalyn and Kaoru, but because of that, he tends to go alone, not wanting to involve them as he dealt with the more dangerous side of things to lessen their burdens. Unbeknownst to his two childhood friends, he has actually had the most encounters with the immortal that destroyed their village, usually to prevent him from finding Rosalyn and Kaoru. This has led to him learning a dangerous magic to deal with immortals that could potentially end his life but unlike Rosalyn, he hasn't told neither her nor Kaoru to spell to stop it, not even telling them he has it in the first place. History Equipment Pistole di Peccato: 'Raion's primary weapon, also known as the Guns of Sin, is a multiform weapon that has seven known forms and additional equipment based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Multiple forms can be used at the same time to create hybrid forms that use the abilities of both. *'Orgoglio: 'Representing the Sin of Pride, this is also the gun's default form, perhaps to reflect it's owner's prideful nature. *'Invidia: 'Representing the Sin of Envy, *'Lussuria: 'Representing the Sin of Lust *'Gola: 'Representing the Sin of Gluttony *'Avarizia: 'Representing the Sin of Greed, it has the ability to drain targets of their magic energy and add it to its own its user's power. *'Accidia: 'Representing the Sin of Sloth *'Ira: 'Representing the Sin of Wrath, it focuses on a revenge based style. Whatever damage the user takes will be returned back thricefold in its next attack. Sometimes it is combined with his Crash Magic or his Fire Magic for devastating effect Magic and Abilities Abilities '''Expert Marksman: '''Raion is a master of the gun as well as any sort of projectile based weapon, able to hit his target even through the tinest of openings and from most distances. Magic 'Fire Magic: *'Flame of Wrath:' *'Flame of Rebuke:' Summoning Magic: 'This magic is used to summon his Lion 'Crash: Guns Magic: Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Gun User